


Love Story

by ashleylorinee



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleylorinee/pseuds/ashleylorinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about best friends who fall in love. They also are friends with benefits, see how this love story plays out between the two. KendallxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Big Time Rush boys…I wish. Anyways this contains SMUT so if you don’t like it don’t read. Thanks! Let me know what you think!

You’re just about to go to sleep after a long night at the hospital. Being a nurse and working in the ER while going back to school is tiring. Luckily you've gotten four days off after working double shifts for two weeks straight.

Tonight and tomorrow you plan on sleeping, and then decided to have a relaxing night with friends. But right now you want to sleep. 

A ringing noise goes off very loudly next to you. Grabbing your phone blindly on the night stand you look at the bright screen that just blinded you for a few seconds. Looking at the screen you see it’s your best friend, Kendall who texted you.

From Kendall: you awake? I need you.

To Kendall: mhmm.

From Kendall: be over soon.

So backstory time. Kendall and you have been best friends your whole life. Losing your virginities to each other at fifteen and neither of you has felt the need to be in a relationship with one another. So two years ago, both you and Kendall made a deal about being best friends with benefits. 

Kendall became big with his stardom of Big Time Rush. Dustin, both of yours and Kendall’s other best friend, also went with him to be the guitarist. So it’s not like either of them could go off sleeping with other girls, and you made the deal with both of them at the same time. 

Giving into their charms got you to agree to sleep with them when they needed it. And the same goes for them but usually whenever you wanted it only Dustin was available. Kendall was always busy but when you and Kendall got together you took it, even if you were sleeping.

Both boys were handsome so you didn’t mind one bit, but both were so different in bed. Dustin is a wild child. Always liking the kinky stuff; handcuffs, blindfolds, using toys on you, that kind of stuff. Being with Dustin lets your wild side out, which you love.

Kendall on the other hand is a hopeless romantic. Obviously you’re not dating so that takes the romantic side out but he like to take his time with teasing. He does like things hard and fast though, oh and loves biting/being bitten. 

You get out of bed wearing a tank top, panties and short shorts. Heading to your front door where the knocking came from. As soon as you open the door, the tall blonde on the other side came in, closed the door then pinned you to it. His mouth on yours and all of that took you by surprised but as the shock wore off you moved your lips with his. Kendall’s tongue enters your mouth while you give out a moan. He pulls back a tiny bit to give both of you air.

“So long, too long. Need you so much.” He mumbles

“Not my fault.” Kendall growls at you and attacks your lips again but this time there’s tongue and teeth. 

You lock your legs around Kendall’s waist and he grabs your ass. Rocking on him so your sexes meet and you feel him rock hard. There’s only been one time he’s been like this and you guys had eight rounds and you literally couldn't move for two days. When you had moved you’d cry in a bit of pain. You've never told Kendall how bad that was, because you barely get to do this much with him.

Waken up from your thoughts as you’re thrown onto the bed. Kendall immediately crawls on top of you and pins you with his body and you feel that he has no socks or shoes on anymore. He attaches his lips and teeth to your neck. Your hands are at the nape of his neck, pulling on the strands of his little hairs trying to get more pleasure from him. 

“Fuck Kendall.” You yelp as he clamps down on your cloth covered shoulder.

“God I need you so badly.” He whispers as he goes to place butterfly kisses everywhere while lifting your shirt over your body to expose your C-cup breast to him. Not wanting to be the only one with a shirt off you pull his shirt over his head. 

Kendall kisses you sweetly while using both hands to massage your breasts. Soon the kiss turns to tongue and he leaves a wet trail from your jaw, down your neck and over your collarbone. Nipping every now and then as he continues his journey to your right breast.

He places a soft kiss to your nipple before there’s a warm sensation around it. Looking down you see Kendall with his mouth around it. His green eyes connect with your own. Kendall flicks his tongue out and onto the bud of your nipple before clamping down softly with his teeth. Unlatching his teeth he trails his tongue to your left breast to give it the same treatment. Green eyes never leave your and you can’t help but think it’s something different.

Out of all the times you’ve both done this, eye contact was never this intense. You moan again when his tongue and teeth go at your nipple. His lips move to the middle of your chest where your heart is and he kisses down your stomach while his hands run up and down your sides. Kendall’s hands reached your short shorts and took them off while giving kisses down your legs every so often.

Once removed of the shorts Kendall’s mouth attached to the inside of your left thigh, sucking and making a small mark that will still be there tomorrow. He does this all over both of your legs then clamps down on your waist. Letting out a moan you attach your hand in his hair trying to lead him where you need him the most, but of course he doesn’t budge.

You look down at the blond between your legs as he blows hot air onto your folds which makes you moan out his name.

“Kendall, please no more teasing.” You beg and for once he gives into you and goes for licking you over your panties. You gasp at the intense pleasure. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Kendall purrs 

“Mhmm.” Is all that can come out of your throat since the pleasure is too overwhelming. 

Kendall pulls your panties down your legs and keeps licking at your folds. Suddenly he thrusts a finger inside of you, making you gasp for air. A moan ripped through the room as he entered another finger inside you. You thrust yourself down onto his fingers and making his tongue go deeper into your folds. It’s one of the best pleasures you’ve ever had.  
“Kendall. Mhmm I’m gon-NA!” you tried to warn him but so lost in pleasure your words die but his voice comes from where he’s settled between your legs.

“Come for me baby.” Kendall says huskily.

“Nghhh-KENDALL!” You scream his name as you come. As you’re coming down from your high, Kendall sits up and crawls back up you. You see the shine on his face and you automatically know it’s your essence.

Kendall kisses you and asks for permission to your mouth which you give and swipe some of your essences into your mouth from his.

“So hot.” Kendall groans right before you flip him onto his back.

You straddle his legs and kiss him sweetly before moving to his neck biting him at his sweet spot you found a while ago. Moving your lips to his Adams apple you suck lightly. 

Kendall throws his head back farther while moaning.

Your lips travel down his stomach to his ‘V’ line. Running your tongue down both before tonguing the waist line of his jeans.

Wanting to tease him, you bite all around his cock but never touching it. He’s not liking it one bit and you know it.

“No. No teasing.” Kendall’s hand reaches down to unzip his pants but you smacked them away. Climbing back up to him you kiss and bite his lips, while undoing his jeans and getting rid of them. 

“Commando?” You look up and raise one eyebrow at him. Kendal chuckles.

“Skinny jeans and boxer briefs don’t look good and I didn't have time to throw them on.”

Pleased with that you lean down to his cock and lick a line from his balls to the tip of his head. Right on the vain which drives any guy nuts.

“Nghh.” Kendall moans as the tip of his cock goes in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around making him moan louder.

Having no gag reflex did you good because you can take Kendall’s nine inch cock into your mouth all the way without a problem. You lick and swirl your tongue all around then start to bob your head up and down. At the same time you start humming and moaning around his length. Tasting the pre come on the tip. 

“Nghh, I’m about to nghhh.” You were about to pull off but he shoved your head back down and letting it all loose. “FUCK!” Kendall fucks your mouth until every bit of his come is out and in your mouth.

Pulling off with a ‘pop’ his cock falls down, even though he’s still hard. Licking your lips you look up to lock eyes with the green ones you were falling in love with. You kiss back up his stomach, but his jaw lightly then connect your and Kendall’s lips together, letting the kiss get heated.

Grabbing his length you push him inside of you as you both swallow each other’s moans.

“God how are you still so tight?” Kendall moans as he thrusts up into you as you thrust back onto him. 

“Nghhh. Dustin like my ass more.” You say as you ride Kendall’s cock making you bounce up and down. It’s really funny if you think of it. Dustin always likes anal but Kendall didn’t so they have their own places for you.

“Nghhhhhh.” He moans long and loudly then all of a sudden you’re flipped onto your back. Kendall pounds into you making you breathless. He’s fucking you into oblivion.   
Kendall leans down and places his lips to yours, while you lock your legs behind his back so he thrusts harder and deeper into you. But his thrusts become slower and his kiss ore passionate.

Wanting to slap yourself for thinking he was going to start making love to you. Kendall and you are just fuck buddies and nothing more. You want something that will never happen and you just need to get over it.

You’re taken out of your thoughts when you feel a pinch to your clit. It makes you moan into Kendall’s mouth.

“You spaced, no spacing just FUCK mhmm so good so tight.” Kendall mumbles before he hides is face into your neck. 

Your hands card through his hair and tug. One last thrust and you’re screaming his name in a moan. Two more thrust later and Kendall is moaning his name as he comes inside of you. As you came down from your second high you noticed that your name wasn't the only thing that he said but he seems not to realize what he just said.

Kendall pulls out of you and drops next to you on the bed. You cuddle into his chest since you know once you both wake up more rounds will happen. He throws his arms around you holding you to him as his breathing slows down as you lay there thinking of what Kendall said.

‘Did he mean it? Does he really love me? Why would he tell me now?’ And your favorite question out of this was ‘Is this why Dusting won’t do this anymore?’

Dustin had called off his side of the friends with benefits last week. He had given you a lame excuse saying he just didn’t want it anymore and you knew it was bullshit. But you didn’t question him. You’ve been too stressed with everything else to keep up with his need of sex three times a week anyways.

Deciding to worry about it later you close your eyes and snuggle deeper into Kendall’s chest. Kissing his chest then feeling his arms tighten around you which makes you smile. Exhaustion takes over and you fall into a slumber next to your secret love, making you forget all of your worries for the moment.

An hour and a half later you wake up to something pressing into your thigh. Fluttering your eyes open you see a sleeping blonde’s face a few inches from yours. Looking down you see that his cock is standing at full salute. 

Slowly you travel your hand from Kendall’s chest down to his waist and wrap your hand around his length. Twisting your hand up and down makes a moan come from the still sleeping blonde’s mouth. Attaching your lips to his jaw you suck lightly then nip him. Pulling back you watch green eyes flutter open.

“Nghh” he moans and closes his eyes again. “One hell of a way to wake up.” Kendall said in a raspy voice which turns you on to no end.

“Mhm, blame yourself for being rock hard and waking me up.” You say as you continue to nip at his jaw.

You’re pushed onto your back with Kendall hovering over you. Your left hand left his length as you were flipped. Kendall pins your hands above your head with one of his hands. 

His other hand runs down your side and there’s pressure in between your spread legs at your center.

Moaning you look down in between your body’s and see Kendall’s length about to rub up your folds. His cock is red and leaking, you know it won’t be long before he’s a goner. 

You let out another moan as you arch your back wanting more skin on skin contact. Wanting to touch him you try to get your hands released from his grip or at least rub against him but he moves his body away from you.

“Inly I can touch you where I want. If you disobey me you get nothing and watch me jerk off leaving you to be horny and distressed.” Kendall growls.

You nod your head since your voice will not be trusted by the amount of pleasure he’s giving to you.

Kendall rocks his hips faster. Thrusting his length up and down your folds making both of you moan loudly. He starts rocking faster almost as he’s trying to explode.

“Come with me baby.” Kendall whispers as he leans down to lock his lips with your and moaning. A few more thrusts to your fold and you both are spilling out. You spill out on his balls and base of his cock, him on your stomach. Kendall keeps rocking, but slowly to milk out your orgasms. 

Kendall kisses your forehead and lies back down next to you.

“Ugh I feel gross.” You lean over and kiss Kendall once again before getting up. Slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door, you turn on the shower and step in. 

A few seconds later you feel arms wrap around your middle with a head on your shoulder, which makes you jump. You never hear neither the bathroom door nor the shower door open.

“Calm down, it’s just me.” You relaxed into his arms even though you knew it was him. “You think you could come in here and leave me alone out there? Then you are mistakenly wrong missy.” Kendall says as he kisses down your wet shoulder.

You just hummed in pleasure.

“Let me help you wash off.” Kendall turns around to grab the body wash bottle and squeeze some onto his left hand. Rubbing his hands together he presses his front to your back and starts at your shoulders and mover down the front of your body. Getting every square inch of skin while massaging it into your skin which makes a small moan escape your mouth.

Kendall’s hands move to your back and massages all the way down to your toes. Softly pushing you under the shower faucet he watched the suds fall to the shower floor and into the drain. He reaches back to grab the all-in-one shampoo conditioner and pulls you back to him while running his fingers through your hair. Wanting to do the same for him you grab some shampoo and reach up to his head, slightly pulling on the strands to get a slight moan out of him. You giggle and kiss his lips. Reaching behind you, you grab the body wash and turn back to Kendall.

Seeing the lust in his eyes is turning you on. You see something else but you can’t place it. As quickly as it came is as soon as it left. You look down and see that he’s hard yet again. I mean you’re not surprised, it’s been a few months since the last time he’s had sex.

Kendall puns you to the wall with his body. His mouth on yours, you put your arms around his neck and wrap your legs around his back. Kendall’s hands now on your ass holding you up against the wall you feel one hand leave to help his erection to your entrance.

Simultaneous moans flood through the bathroom as pleasure is inflicted. Leaning forward you nibble on Kendall’s bottom lip making it bleed. His fingers dig into your ass. Pain and pleasure kind of round for you guys.

Kendall’s POV

The boys and I are hanging out at Logan’s house watching the game.

“So how’s everything?” Carlos asked during a commercial, from the opposite side of the couch.

Three “goods” with a nodding of their heads and I just sit there rubbing the back of my neck.

“Ken what’s up? You’re unusually quiet.” James asked from my left.

“Shouldn’t you be happy that you have her now?” Dustin was the next one to ask.

James, Logan and Carlos gave us a look of confusion.

Dustin sighed. “I gave up sec with our friends with benefits because lover boy over here is in love with her.” He points to me, who’s sitting next to him and I smacked his hand away from me.

“What?” How come we are just finding out about this?” Logan piped in and I’m really starting to hate questions.

“How many rounds did you do last night?”

“Well Dustin, it was 10 rounds throughout the night.”

“Dude you gotta tell us where.” Everyone chuckles at Logan because he’s always finding new places to fuck a girl.

“First three were in her bed, one in the bathroom shower, one in the kitchen making food; we watched a movie so that was two rounds, then the last three were either the wall or her bed again.”

“Dang you guys had fun. She’s never like that with me.” Dustin complained.

“So you love her?” Carlos said softly.

“I think so. I get jealous when I knew she was with Dustin. Also I think I might have told her I loved her.” I say while rubbing the back of my neck.

“You think?” Dustin said loudly.

“Yeah, I hope she didn’t hear it.”

“Anything else that your stupid ass did would give her reason to already knowing?” James said patting my back.

“Well I-I-um.” I paused not knowing how to handle this.

“Spit it out dude.” Logan said.

“We held eye contact like crazy, like we could see each other’s soul. Then in the bathroom.”

“What? What happened?” I chuckle as I knew that was coming from any of the guys.

“We had a moment. I washed her off in the shower and she did the same to me then she kissed me. And I swear we were in love and a couple at that moment.” I looked at all of them and they had smirks on their faces.

“You need to tell her.”

“True love.”

“Go for it.”

I heard from James, Carlos and Logan. Looking next to me I look to Dustin for his response.

“I know the perfect way to tell her.” He smirked to me.

Your POV

I was peacefully sleeping, when an annoying vibration came from the night stand. I blinded reach for it and luckily grab it. Looking at it I feel like its Déjà vu. I look at the time, 2pm. Damn I sleep long.

“Hello?”

“Help me. Please help me!” Kendall said fast before hanging up.

I bolt out of bed and throw on jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Turning around I slipped into some flats as I grab my wallet and keys to head out to my car.

All that’s running through my mind is if he’s hurt, if I never get to tell him I love him. Before I know it I’m parked in front of his house and running to the front door.

There’s a note stuck to the front door. I take it off and read it.

“Good you came. Please don’t be mad. This is a game to find me. Thought it would be fun. First hint. Go to the place we first met! There you’ll find your next clue.” I read out loud.

“Fuck you Schmidt!” I growled

‘Think. Where did you first meet Kendall?”

“To the park.” I jumped in my car as I announced to myself. 

Taking the five minute drive to Grange Park (A/N: made it up as I went along). I get out and go the slide.

-Flashback-

“Hi, I’m Kendall.” I turned my head around to see a 5 year old boy with blond hair and green eyes. “Can I play with you?”

I nodded my head yes and fully turn around. You tell him your name as you looked him over. Kendall’s in tan shorts and a green t-shirt that matches his eyes. You, yourself are in a flower dress with pigtails. 

“I like your pig tales.” Little Kendall blushes.

“Thanks.” You smile at him. “Race you to the slide.” You say as you take off.

Kendall follows behind giggling at you.

-End of Flashback-

You find a note attached to the side of the slide.

“That was one of the best days of my life.” You paused smiling because that was one of your favorite days too. “Okay now go to the place where we had our first date.”

You head back to your car and drive down to the venue, which is in the next town over.

Five years ago Kendall was just your friends with benefits. That was until he asked you to go on a date with him, to give him a chance.

-Flashback-

A couple days after having done 10 rounds of sex with Kendall, you invited all of the boys over to go swimming. You missed all of them and missed Logan and James’s home grilling.

Logan and James were at the girl while Dustin and Carlos were in the pool.

“Have you seen Kendall?” I asked the two boys at the grill.

“No sorry. He was over on the lounge chair you had a few minutes ago.” Logan said while looking around the back yard for the blond.

“I think I saw him go into the house.” James said net.

“Thanks.” I smiled at them as I turned to head into my house. Walking into the kitchen I see the blond packing back and forth with a hard on.

I chuckled which Kendall catches the sound of and freezes with his back towards me.

“Okay what are you doing in here pacing with a hard on?”

“I-um was just trying to get rid of it.” Kendall says nervously. 

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss his tattoo since his shirt is off. 

“You could’ve asked me to help.” I say seductively.

He sighs your name, which makes you worried so you unwrap your arms from around him and take and step back. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Those words hurt, a lot.

“Oh okay. If that’s what you want. I’m ugh just going to go.” You say slowly as you back away about to head to the door trying not to let a tear slip.

“Wait.” He pauses and turns around to face you but now your back is to him. “It’s not what you think. I just-I can’t do it. I’m falling in love with someone and I don’t know how to handle all of this.”

Letting that lone tear slip you don’t know what to say. You’ve fallen deeply in love with Kendall and you’re sure your heart is breaking.

“It’s fine Kendall. None of this would stay the same anyways. I’m happy for you.” You say without letting your voice falter.

You start to walk away but you are spun around with lips on yours. You’re shocked as hell but don’t move your lips with his, like he wanted you too.

Kendall pulls away to wipe the tear on your check away.

“I’m in love with you.” He paused. “That’s why I can’t keep doing what we’ve been doing. I want to bring you out on a proper date. What do you say?” 

“Yes” you whispered to him then connected your lips with his once more.

-End of Flashback-

You get to the venue which is closed and think about that date. It was amazing. Kendall bought tickets to one of, well both of yours, favorite band.

Getting out of your car once again and walking to the front of the building. A little note stuck to the door made you smile.

“That concert was crazy; I can’t wait for more dates like this. Now quickly get in your car and go to our last date place. You’ll find the last clue there.”

Honestly you find this fun but you’re going to kill him for this. Making your way to the mountains, which is Kendall and your secret spot where you both go to get away.

Getting to the mountain you have no clue where to look. You walked around for five minutes before looking at the tree close by. He would put it there. Getting to the tree you find the note over the heart carving in the tree. Running your fingers over it you smile at the memory when you first found the place. 

Kendall had the bright idea to carve it since it’s your spot. Both of your initials carved within it. Looking down at the note, you open it to read where your best friend who’s also you boyfriend is at.

“My love, my heart, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me. I love this place, it’s ours but now you must find me to know what I want. Go to the place where the boys like to tease me because I don’t know any tricks.”

You laugh because the boys are ridiculous together. But you know that he gave you a hint. Tricks! He means he sucks at skateboarding and surfing. He mainly goes surfing and yet he’s gotten better at it.

“Off to the beach!” You announce as you get back into the car, glad that the hide-n-seek game is almost over. “I’ve got to stop talking to myself.”

Taking the fifteen minute drive to the beach from the mountains you wonder what your boyfriend wants. Reaching the beach you head out over to the surfboard shack nearby.

Looking around for a note but not finding one you laugh as you turn around to find Kendall dressed up in a tux.

Kendall drops down to one knee as he starts his speech.

“Baby you've been my best friend since we were five. You gave me my first everything, you’ll also be my last.” He opens the box with the most gorgeous ring ever. “Will you do the honors of marrying me?”

His face was so hopeful. You’re was in shock, but your love for him was eternal and the tears just came pouring out. You nod your head yes not trusting your voice.

Kendall gets up off of his one knee and walks to you. Taking the ring out of the box and placing the ring on your left hand.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.” You said softly with a smile on your face. He leans down to kiss you on your lips.

“I love you baby.” He whispers on your lips.

“I love you too Ken.” You say as your lock your lips with your fiancé while throwing your arms around his neck.


End file.
